pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
IbuRenjoRoko Brigade's Debut Live + Divine Idol Challenge Live
Idols: Ibuki Tsubasaragi, Renjoji Parker, Koroko Bokerdole Song: One Step Coords: Their brands' cyalume coords and Super Cyalume Coords Before Live Ibuki, Renjoji, and Koroko is now on their positions at the coord change pedestals already has their pritickets (which is their cyalume coords) ready. Coord Change Meganee: Please scan the right amount of your tickets. you may also scan each other's pritickets. (tickets now being scanned) Meganee: coord change start! Ibuki: Baby Monster Cyber Cyalume Coord! (poses) Renjoji: Fortune Party University Cyalume Coord! (poses) Koroko: Rosette Jewel Vocaldoll Cyalume Coord! (poses) Debut Live Iburenjoroko: (aura appears which appears to be the aura of three combined) (All) Ōkiku One step mukōgawa e Tsuyoku negaeba kitto yukeru (Ibuki) Haruka tōku e (renjoji) mieru goal e (Koroko) Mezashite (all) te wa hanasanaide (All) Te wa hanasanaide (Ibuki) Kumo hitotsu nai sora miageta taiyō dake ga ao ni ukabu (Koroko) Susumubeki michi wo terashita mayoi wo tokashite (Renjoji) Negative dake ga iroaseru hodo ni akaruku hareru (Koroko) Kinō yori (ibuki) hiroi sekai wo (All) Tanoshimou My friends (Ibuki) Ichido kiri no ima wo (All) Fumidasu One step hikari made Ima shikanai chance dane (Ibuki) Yume e no chizu wa mitsukaru itsuka Shinjireba (All) Ōkiku One step mukōgawa e Tsuyoku negaeba kitto yukeru (Ibuki) Haruka tōku e (renjoji) mieru goal e (Koroko) Mezashite (all) te wa hanasanaide (All) Te wa hanasanaide (Walks the runway, gets to the center, poses) MAKING DRAMA, SWITCH ON!! (a making drama where ibuki, renjoji, and koroko is on the outer space running all the way up to the stairs as a dragon came and they ride it. A gate appears and they manage to crash through it, after a large glow, ibuki, renjoji and koroko is on a throne behind it is the dragon and its wings emerges.) SOAR THROUGH THE STARS! UNIVERSAL JUDGEMENT!!! CYALUME CHANGE!!! (cyalume changes into super cyalume coord) (Ibuki) Hitori janai nda kimi mo watashi mo (Koroko) Step, step karui ashidori de (Renjoji) Itsumo no michi mo tokubetsu ni (Koroko) Issho ni ikou (renjoji) tomo ni ikou (All) Kono mama doko made demo (All) Fumidasu One step hikari made Ima shikanai chance dane (Renjoji) Yume e no chizu wa mitsukaru itsuka (All) Shinjireba (All) Ōkiku One step mukōgawa e Tsuyoku negaeba kitto yukeru (Ibuki) Haruka tōku e (renjoji) mieru goal e (Koroko) Mezashite (all) te wa hanasanaide (All) Te wa hanasanaide Audience:......... (Cheers loud) Jewlie:...... (Suddenly goes to the skies as the stage went dark and a light is still on on top of the three, sending everyone and the three to the divine stage) Jewlie: MY NAME IS JEWLIE!! I SHOW THE PATH OF BECOMING A DIVINE IDOL!! COME! TO THE DIVINE STAGE!! DIVINE CHALLENGE LIVE!! SWITCH ON!!! (Appears and gives the cyalume tact to IbuRenjoRoko Brigade) CYALUME JEWEL MIC, DIVINE JEWEL! LET THE CHALLENGE COMMENCE!! TO BE A DIVINE IDOL!! IbuRenjoRoko: CLOSET WO AGETE! MABUSHI! MIRAI EH!! KAMII AIDORU DATTE! NANTE MISERU YO!! SMILE! READY PARADE KYO WA MOTTO DANCE!!! KAGAYAKU YO MUGEN NO RAINBOW!!! TOKIMEKI NO NEVERLAND!!! Jewlie: I bestow upon you a coord fit for a divine idol, you may take it from the closet!! (Everyone and IbuRenjoRoko Brigade is sent back from the stage) Audience:........ (Cheers hard) Ibuki: (smiles) Renjoji and Koroko: (both hugs ibuki) (both smiles) Category:Debut Live Category:Shows Category:Live Category:Kami Challenge Live